


Pacify Her - Sterek

by hiSTEREKal007



Series: Cry Baby - The Album [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Based on a Melanie Martinez Song, Boys Kissing, Drawing, Drinking, Eternal Sterek, F/M, Fanart, Feels, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Mild Language, Minor Braeden/Derek Hale, Pining, Walk Into A Bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 02:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10526739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiSTEREKal007/pseuds/hiSTEREKal007
Summary: Stiles is still pining for Derek, but unfortunately he's still with Braden.(Based on the song by Melanie Martinez)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think.x
> 
> There will be a Steter version as well. :)

Stiles is now back from a year at the FBI academy, he's decided to have a break and come home for a while.

His feelings for Derek never left, though it's not that he'd not tried to date other guys, he had, just that they didn't work out because his feelings for a certain Sourwolf had held him back from committing to someone else.

So when he'd heard that Derek was back in beacon hills he decided to come home, thinking that maybe he'd get the courage to tell him how he felt.

He'd hoped that the fling he'd heard that Derek had been having with that mercenary chick had ended, but unfortunately she was still with him & seemed to be clinging on like a leech.

Yes, a leech, she clearly loved Dereks money, she 'lets' him pay for everything, but really she just wants to be spoiled, Stiles wouldn't be surprised is if she'd eventually goad Derek into getting her tacky expensive jewellery.

**~~~~~~~~~~**

But anyway, here Stiles is now, sitting in a cosy little bar just on the edge of town, it has a homely feel to it, dark wood and deep red leather everywhere, soft country playing in the background and the quite chatter of people all around. It also has a fire on the other side of the room from the bar surrounded by 3 brown sofas.

Currently he was drowning his sorrows in dark pools of whiskey with a sphere moon shaped ice ball in his glass.

The drinks were cheap enough here but tasted pretty damn good all the same.

He's sitting in the middle of one of the semi-circle red leather and wood booths and had drank 2 small pours of the drink by the time the door bell jingles again.

He turns round casually to check who walks in only for he breath to catch in his throat when he spots none other than Derek and Braeden walking in hand in hand and up to the bar to order drinks.

Theres a lump in his throat and an ache in his chest, he doesn't want to see them together.

He whispers "Sourwolf."

**~~~~~~~~~~**

Derek makes his way to the bar, this was one of his favourite places.

When he was younger, Laura used to sneak him here with her and they'd have a sneaky beer or shandy depending on who was on the bar that evening.

He sits on a stool near the bar and waits to order a drink when hears Braeden huff in dislike and turns to her.

"What's up?"

"Come on Derek, surely there must be a better place than this around here?"

He frowned looking around a little "What's wrong with it?"

"It's tacky and cheap, there's that nice fancy bar further out, all modern with glass walls and everything". She tutted at the bar as if it was covered in dust even though is was clean and shiny.

"I think this place is pretty good enough."

Braeden carrys on her complaints, but Derek blocks her out when he hears a familiar voice whisper in the background.

"Sourwolf."

He goes stiff with his heart picking up slightly and turns to see Stiles in a booth.

Stiles quickly looks back at his drink, huddling in the booth trying to look smaller.

Derek had seen the way he was looking at him though, he realises that it was the same look Stiles had just before he'd left the loft when they'd cleaned up the aftermath of the alpha pack and Erica and Boyds death, also in the hospital after waking him up, and twice the last time they were in Mexico.

It was a sad longing look that made him and his wolf feel upset, made him want to wrap Stiles in a blanket and protect him from harm.

He started to realise that maybe Stiles had feelings for him, and the warmth that spread in his chest told him that he liked that fact and that maybe he had feelings for Stiles back.

**~~~~~~~~~~**

"Derek!"

He was brought out if his thoughts and back to Braeden when she snapped at him. 

Frowning he turned back to her.

"What now?"

"Are you even listening to me?! If you don't leave this shit hole with me and come to that other place then I'm leaving you here" she smirked.

Derek paused, he realised he didn't actually care if she left, she been nice enough to him but he started realising that she really liked money and didn't actually know him at all. 

"Fine."

Braeden looked shocked before she schooled her face into a small smirk.

"Come on Derek don't be an idiot, let's just leave."

"No, I like this place, I'm staying."

"Jesus Derek, stop being so stubborn , I know you don't want me to leave you."

Derek huffed.

"Actually I do, this is not really working out, you don't even care about me really you only liked the money."

Braeden's face was now pissed.

"Fuck you Derek! You weren't even that good in bed anyway! Just so you know I'm the one leaving you!"

She chucked her beer on him and turned around stomping out of the bar, all eyes watching her then going back to their own conversations.

'Thank god she'd brought her motorbike or she'd probably crash his car.' Derek thought.

**~~~~~~~~~~**

Stiles who watched it all unfold had a shocked expression on his face, he gradually leaned up and forward in the booth throughout the argument.

He felt bad for Derek, but come on, he had to admit deep down he was enjoying seeing that Braeden chick get dumped like the bad apple she was.

After she left he saw Derek trying to wipe his dark shirt with his hands, which had now clinged to him showing off his enticing chest.

Stiles looked on before he decided 'screw it' and got up grabbing the napkins off his booth table and heading over to Derek.

"You might need these sourwolf"

Derek huffed and smiled.

"Thanks"

He rubbed at his shirt with the napkins, but Stiles grabbed his wrist making his skin tingle where they were touching.

"Do it like this, it will soak the drink up better"

He moved and pressed Derek's hands onto his shirt.

"Press them down on one area and leave it there a couple of seconds before moving it."

They were pretty close now, Stiles had noticed and felt a blush grow on his cheeks, he looked up hoping Derek hadn't spotted it but he had if his own red cheeks and red ears were any indication.

Derek looked at Stiles lips making him lick them subconsciously and watched Derek's eyes track the movement making him feel hot all over and his breath stuttering.

He wanted to kiss Derek right then but waited for him to look into his eyes so he could ask for permission.

When Derek looked up Stiles saw him give a small nod with his own breath hitching so Stiles took that as permission to lean in and place his lips gently over Derek's.

As they touched, it felt like his whole body lit up with a pleasant tingling sensation of excitement and warmth of happiness.

The light scrape of Derek's short beard and the quiet pleased noises he let out as they kissed made Stiles shiver with arousal, and when they pulled back they kept their foreheads together and smiled at each other, they didn't want to part.

A wolf whistle in the background brought them out of the blissful state, they turned to find most of the bar watching in amusement.

They both huffed and stared going even more red with embarrassment, but the smiles on their faces stayed.

"Why haven't we been doing this already Sourwolf"

Derek signed "I don't know, but I definitely never want it to stop."

Smiling at each other in happiness they thought,

Yes,

I could do that with you forever.

 

**^ My little drawing. x**

**http://i64.tinypic.com/33k5dfd.jpg**


End file.
